Dance With the Devil
by VampirexXxDemon
Summary: What happens when and old enemy fom Helens past comes back to haunt her and threaten her child and friends. Really good please r
1. Haunting Dreams

**Ok I know I should be working on my Angels, Demons, and Monsters story and I have been I wrote a whole chapter but I need my Cousin to type it out and write the next chapter in case there is a delay on chapters again. Sooooo sorry but I promise to get it up as soon as I can and we only have 1 computer in the house at the moment and it's my mom's so she has lots of school 2 do. So bare with me. Hope you like this story. I am working on quite a few at the moment but I'm pretty proud of this one that's why I am posting it first. :D**

**BTW WATCH HEX!!!!!!! It's so awesome. :D ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dance with the Devil**

**Chapter 1**

**Haunting Dreams**

~We all die. It is the inevitable fate of the human race, but what about the immortals? They have to walk the long lonely road of life. Some embrace it, walking in life and the powers of good through the angels of heaven, but others tend to find themselves enveloped in darkness allowing the evil ways of the dark masters of hell to consume them.~

By me

_She was alone, or at least that's what she though, and that's just how he wanted it. She has been here before. She knew exactly where she was, the walls were far too familiar for her liking. She couldn't control her legs as she started walking. So she just went along with her body which was filled with anticipation… and fear. _

_Soon enough she found herself in the dining room. She knew exactly where she was going, she felt along the walls to find what she was looking for. What he wanted her to look for. _

_She found it… the secret passage way that leads to her worst fear. She pushed the door open and it slowly creaked open, fueling her fear worse than before. _

_She grabbed the lighted torch off of the wall, and started to walk down the hall. Her footsteps sounded louder than usual. She found her way to a door. She put her hand on the handle afraid to find what's inside. _

_The door creaked open._

_Slowly stepping inside She was cautious, ready for if someone was to attack her, she could defend herself. One thing that caught her eye was the chair in the middle of the room. Taking her eyes off of the chair she turned her head to look at the rest of the room. Next thing she heard was sobbing from the middle of the room. She slowly turned her head back to the chair and saw what she couldn't believe. A figure tied to the once empty chair, blindfolded. Tears began to form in her eyes as she realized who it was. _

"_Ashley." She said her voice quivering with sadness and fear as she spoke. _

"_Mom?" Ashley questioned trembling with fear._

"_Yes." She replied to her daughter. _

"_Mom, what's going on? Where are we?" Ashley said sobbing._

_She started too walked over to Ashley before stopping abruptly when a tall male figure suddenly appeared next to her daughter. _

"_Hello Helen, lovely to see you again." He greeted in a brawling voice that sent violent shivers down her spine. _

_Helen knew exactly who this man was. He was the evil of all evils. One of her worst nightmares come true. Unlike John he always knew how to find her. He was always having her watched. Saying John Druitt was evil was an understatement compared to this man. If you can even call him a man, he was a demon. Nephelim. He was a fallen angel from heaven. Cast out for falling in love with human women. Though he was disguised as an attractive man she knew what was inside him. She knew what his true form looked like. She knew what he was, and she wouldn't let her guard down in fear of what he might do._

"_Azazeal…sorry I can't say the same to you but you aren't the type of company I like to have around." Helen said standing her ground trying not to let him see the fear that was rising up inside her. Even though she knew he could see right through her soul. Azazeal chuckled darkly sending shivers down her spine once more. "Oh, Helen I've always loved that demeanor of yours. You always did know how to put on a brave face when it was needed." He chuckled again for his own amusement. _

"_What do you want Azazeal? Why am I here? What do you want with my daughter?" Helen questioned him._

"_So many questions so little time." He said "I'll just give you the short version. See I'm getting weaker as we speak and we all know in order to get my powers back to their full strength I need a sacrifice. But as you know it has to be willing. Which is often hard to find now a days." He turned to Ashley and pulled off her blindfold. As Ashley's eyes began to adjust to the dim light of the room Azazeal crouched down to her level. Ashley looked at him and tried to back away as much as she could in the chair but he only got closer. He stroked her cheek with his index finger and continued speaking. "and your daughter here is going to be my sacrifice." He said wickedly. _

_Helen and Ashley looked at each other with wide eyes full of fear. "Mom" Ashley said in a frightened voice. "Just stay calm Ashley." _

_Azazeal pulled out his dagger from its cloth wrapping, and stared at it with envy. "You know, I know what you're planning on doing. Sacrificing yourself for your daughter. Not that I can blame you I would do the same for my child… if I had one. But you know if I remember correctly this wouldn't be the first time you have you've given yourself for someone you love." _

_Tears where now making their way down Helen's face "please… don't… I'm begging you. She's all I have, she's my life." She begged him for mercy even though she knew he would not give it to her. Her defenses where down and he had the perfect chance o take he by surprise. But, he didn't. _

_Azazeal gave her a sympathetic look. "The loving, doting mother willing to give her own life for her child. A tale as old as time, don't you think Helen? But you have to remember something. Love is a sacrifice to." That was the last thing he said before the plunged the dagger in to Ashley's chest._

**Ok first chapter done short I know but this is just a trial chapter. Tell me if you guys like it. **

**Playlist for this chapter**

**Hallelujah by Imogen Heap**

**O Death by Jen Titus**

**Judith (Renholder mix) by A Perfect Circle**

**Breath by Superchick**

**My black Dahlia by Hollywood Undead**

**Please press shiny green review button and get a sugar cookie. :D**


	2. Dangerous Minds

**Dance with the Devil**

**Chapter 2 **

**Dangerous Minds**

~ So shalt thou feed on death, that feeds on men, and death once dead, there's no more dying then.~

-William Shakespeare

**Helens Bedroom**

Helen abruptly sat up in her bed, her heavy breathing along with her pounding heart interrupted the perfect silence created by sleeping humans. A thin layer of sweat covered her body as she looked around wildly for the monster in her dreams when she heard a low whimper that was easily heard in the quietness of the room. She looked to her side only to see Ashley sleeping peacefully next to her. Helen breathed a sigh of relief.

She gently stroked her daughter's face and kissed her lightly on her cheek. Helen looked to her other side of the bed and saw Thelma and Cassie sleeping as well, each curled into the other to the point where it was hard to tell in the dark where one ended and the other began. She smiled lightly and carefully slid out from between the three girls. As soon as she was out of the bed Thelma rolled from her spot next to an uncovered Cassie, who was shivering at the loss of warmth. Helen went around to the side of the bed grabbed the blanket that had been draped over the arm chair that sat next to the bed and covered Cassie carefully so not to wake her up. She lightly gave Cassie a kiss on the head just as she had done with Ashley. Leaning over Cassie she gave Thelma a kiss as well. Then she went into the bathroom with one last look at her daughter and her friends like any mother, giving a final look to make sure that no nighttime monsters were crawling out from beneath the bed.

Once she was in the bathroom she went over to the sink and turned on the water to cold. She scooped the water into her hands and splashed it on her face to wake her up and cool her down. Helen looked in the mirror to see her reflection. "Looks like all of my monsters are coming back to haunt me?" She asked herself, looking into the mirror a little while longer before finally leaving the bathroom.

She didn't want to leave the room in order to keep an eye on Ashley and the girls, so she put on her robe before quietly sitting in a chair in the corner of her room and opened her laptop to get to work on finding out what Azazeal wanted with her daughter. Azazeal wasn't going to hurt her family. He would have to kill her before she let him get close.

**Outside the Sanctuary**

Azazeal stood outside the in front of the Sanctuary smoking a cigarette. He smirked to himself in self accomplishment at the impact the faux dream had done to Helen's mind. It looked like her worry and concern for her daughter had gotten the best of her, and that came at his advantage. He guessed after almost losing Ashley once, it must have had been the breaking point of her.

He had no doubt in his mind that Helen would be working on a way to find out what agenda was and why he wanted her daughter. The truth was that what he had shown Helen in the dream was just a ploy to keep her off his trail long enough for him to put his real plan into effect.

What he truly wanted with Ashley was is somewhat inappropriate considering his relationship with her mother. There was something about Ashley that attracted him to her. She was strong, bright, and kind, like her mother. She was also ruthless, cunning, and quick like her father. Those were the qualities that attracted her to him in the first place. He needed her, and _wanted_ her. He needed her to be the one to give him the child that would change the course of future history to come. With both of their powers combined the things they could do together where limitless.

The thing was, however, the only power she knew she had was her father's teleportation. Only he and her grandfather knew of her true powers. The magic inside her would soon be released from within her and her true journey with him will begin. Her mother did not know of the destiny that had been hidden from not only her but history itself. If only her father would have told her of their relation to Rachel McBain, a witch in the early 1700's. Rachel was not only a witch but she was also his lover.

Thinking of his dear Rachel began to lead him to the real reasons he had chosen Ashley in the first place.

Rachel had died in 1746 due to her husband trying to rid her of the so called evil that was inside her. She became obsessed with the rituals of the African servants known today as Voodoo. With her obsession came the release of her true powers. She had summand Azazeal in a dark ritual and sacrificed a servant girl and had thrown her into the river. In which led people to suspect her dark secret.

After Rachel's death no one knew of a child she had produced and given away for safety. She had one child with her husband named Esther but she was lost to the noose on the old hanging tree. She wasn't much younger than Ashley's friend Cassie; it had been a tragic sight to see such a young child just hanging there.

But the child the one, who Rachel had given away, possessed her mother's gift as well as the sister she had never known. She grew up not knowing her mother but she produced children that lead to the birth of more children, who lead to the Magnus family line. Not knowing who the child's real mother was, no one knew of the dark power that the line generated. Even though the McBain bloodline was still around, another strain had been passed different direction, a direction that led straight to the Magnus's.

The McBain bloodline has led to one more individual that has also made a way to his interest. Cassie Hughes, not only was she a friend of Ashley's but she was also the newest McBain to make their presence to the world. She had the powers of the bloodline that ran so deeply through the centuries from her father. Azazeal would have chosen her but she didn't have as many of the qualities that Ashley had. He had a relationship with Cassie's mother but not one that was so long and cherishable as the one he held with Helen.

That had been one of the reasons he had chosen Ashley instead of Cassie. Plus after studying them both it had become apparent that Ashley would be the one to stand up and fight for her family which would also mean her child if all went to plan she were to have one. He had learned in his long years of being alive and studying women is that the stronger the woman is the stronger the bond between mother and child.

Once upon a time, however, Helen had scorned him many a time in the past, by helping Ella Dee, last of the anointed one's and full blown witch, for the last 100 years or so in killing the women he had impregnated in order to bring upon the release of the Nephelim. But now he could take full advantage of the situation that lay out before him. He just needed patience and to wait for destiny to take effect on the souls that he (had set his talons in) would soon have a hold of.

Azazeal took the last long drag on his cigarette before throwing it to the ground, letting the final wisps disappear into the early hour's breeze.

"Happy hunting, my lovely black dahlia." He said into the night before leaving the tortured souls that lay resting in the halls of the Sanctuary unknowing what darkness lay ahead.


End file.
